A la junjou egoist
by Idachi
Summary: Esta es una de la secuela de mi otro Fic "A la junjou romantica" Vash quiere sobresalir en el mundo y asi ayudar a su familia, pero no sabe que un aristocrata musico le cambiara la vida en un instante; Dedicado a una amiga RodeVash
1. Chapter 1

**Este Fanfic es auspiciado porrrr….. mi amiga de la prepa! xD ella quería que le hiciera un RodeVash asi que Enjoy!**

**Hetalia no me pertenece blablablblabblabla* es de el estupido y sensual hidekaz! **

**Advertencias: Mal humor? Yo de autora emm esta basado en el mundo de mi fic A la junjou xD bueno ahora sip**

********************************Junjou egoist?**************************

**Vash voice.**

Había pasado ya un mes desde que entre a este colegio… extraño mucho mi casa y a mi hermana… como me encantaría que me preparada un bocadillo o al menos que me visitara, pero mis padres no tienen el dinero suficiente como para traerla, están en una situación económica muy mala e hice todo lo posible por tener una beca en el colegio y termine aquí… estoy en el grupo de sobresalientes, no quiero presumir pero… según todos, soy un haz en las matemáticas (**Cosa que la autora no lo es reprobare D:**) y siempre quiero sobresalir para mantener orgullosos a mis padres, mi nombre es Vash Zwingli, anteriormente vivía en Suiza, mi hermana es Lily, bueno… es mi media hermana, su madre es de Liechtenstein un pequeño país vecino, mi madre murió en el parto así que cuando cumplí los 3 años mi padre se volvió a casar y tuvo a Lily.

-Maldición…- En este momento me encontraba en la sala de estudio de mi salón… no tiene nada de estudio todos estaban haciendo un ruido infernal ya que no había cuidador, me levante y decidí ir a la biblioteca, me senté en un lugar alejado con buena luz para poder estudiar bien, tenia examen de gramática en una hora y necesitaba tener bien mi cabeza con lo que leía. Voltee hacia los lados haber si no había alguien que me molestara, solo encontré unos chicos del club de robótica, tenían que ser asiáticos, y a unos chicos hablando… al menos respetaban que debían hablar despacio y no como cotorros.

Me dedique a lo mío, estuve ahí por unos 30 minutos hasta que toco la campana, me levante y fui directo a mi salón de clases, repase solo un poco antes de empezar a presentar, cuando entro el profesor cerré el libro y puse atención.

-Lo siento chicos… pero como ven que esta esto de la huelga… me uní… y bueno… hagan lo que les venga en gana…- No puedo creer que el único maestro que pensaba que la huelga era inútil e infantil se haya unido a ella… perdí la esperanza en la humanidad.

Solté un suspiro grande, me levante de mi asiento y fui a cualquier lugar, pase junto a mi amigo Kiku Honda, lo salude cortésmente y me retire al campus haber si había algo interesante, cruce el pasillo de arte y cultura cuando… una melodía proveniente de unos de los salones me hipnotizo… esa melodía era tan suave y a la vez triste que… incluso me daban ganas de llorar… quería saber quién era el autor de esa hermosa melodía, al ver el salón entre sin hacer ruido, vi que había un chico de cabello azabache con un peculiar rizo en su cabeza… tocaba como si no hubiera fin, me quede embelesado en el sonar del piano… y más en el músico que lo tocaba con sus habilidosas manos. Su piel era muy blanca… creo que es de esos chicos que odian el ejercicio, vi que debajo de sus labios llevaba un lunar… no me di cuenta cuando la canción acabo y él me estaba mirando.

-EH?...- Me sorprendí demasiado se levanto y se dirigió a mí.

-¿Qué haces aquí?...- Su mirada aristócrata me hizo entender que era un idiota.

-Escuche la música en el pasillo y quería saber de dónde provenía… ¿O es que no puedo entrar aquí?...- Lo mire desafiante, el solo relajo el rostro junto con los hombros y dio media vuelta para ir de nuevo a sentarse en el piano.

-En lo absoluto, solamente pensé que querías robarte mi sinfonía… en fin… veo que no eres músico…- Ese comentario sí que me fastidio.

-Tú no eres nadie para decirle a otras personas si es músico o no…- Le di una mirada cínica a lo que él me miro indiferente.

-Si puedo, eh estudiado música desde que nací, así que tengo todo el derecho de decir quién y no es músico…- Gruñí de indignación, ¿Quién se creía ese idiota? –Tu tienes manos de francotirador…- Eh? Sabía que tenía buena puntería cuando iba de caza con mi abuelo… pero…

-Idiota… me largo de aquí…- Salí de la sala de música y me dirigí a lo que tenía planeado primero: ir a uno de los jardines, supongo que ir a alguno de los de las chicas de botánica.

********************************Junjou egoist?*************************************

Llegue a mi departamento, tire la mochila en algún lugar y me tumbe yo mismo en el sofá, tome mi laptop y la encendí, tenía muchas ganas de hablar con mi hermana. Y solo a altas horas de la noche la puedo encontrar. Odio los cambios de horario, aun no me acostumbro bien, al encenderla vi que estaba mis amigos de mi antiguo colegio conectados, así que decidí hablarles. Así fue hasta que me quede dormido a las 5:30 de la mañana, lo bueno es que no había clases al día siguiente era fin de semana.

Al despertarme vi que hace unos minutos que mi hermana me había enviado un mensaje:

_Hermano espero que estés bien, te extraño mucho. Con amor Lily._

Bueno al menos sé que tengo que salir adelante para ella, espero que la situación económica de mi padre haya mejorado con mi ausencia. Estoy demasiado preocupado con eso… sé que no debería hacerlo ya que yo no mantengo a mi familia… pero algún día yo les pagare todo lo que hicieron por mí.

-¿Qué almorzare hoy?... o mejor dicho comer…- Mire en mi refrigerador. Nada.

Supongo que tendré que comprar algo en el konvini. Tocaron a mi puerta, aun con la flojera que tenia fui a checar quien era el que estaba llamando a mi puerta, la abrí y vi que estaba el chico que me pidió asesorías la vez pasada, Romano Vargas, un chico grosero… pero no tanto cuando necesita ayuda.

-Hola… veo que viniste temprano…- Le di espacio para que pasara a sentarse y sacara sus apuntes. -¿Qué es lo que querías en que te ayudara?...- Saco un papel, lo vi… era el examen de admisión de una de los mejores bachiller del mundo… ¿Por qué este chico está apuntando tan alto?

-El examen es en dos meses… necesito estudiar todo lo que pueda… si lo paso… podre quedarme con la compañía de mi padre…- Vi sus ojos… tiene un odio acumulado…

-¿No tienes un hermano menor?...- Asintió. – ¿El no piensa hacer nada?...-

-Ese idiota solo quiere ser pintor, espera! Lo estás diciendo como si quisieras que el tomara la compañía y no yo!...- Es un poco bipolar este chico.

-No digo eso, simplemente se supone que si son dos hermanos, los dos deben competir por el puesto… y tú estas dando batalla a alguien que no la va a dar…- Me miro un poco pensativo.

-Es mejor estar preparado a lo peor…- Di un suspiro largo, estos chicos ricos y sus caprichos.

-Supongo que me conformo… bien, a donde estas apuntando es muy difícil entrar sabes…-

-Lo sé… y confió en que tu me serás de mucha ayuda…- Vi su cara decidida y me autoconvensi de que podía hacer algo por mas personas que no fueran mi familia.

-Bien comencemos con aritmética, recuerda que este examen requieren más números que letras, oh y aparte esta en 5 idiomas…- El castaño me miro extraño. -¿Qué pasa?...-

-¿Cómo es que sabes cómo es el examen?... apenas y los que aspiran saben cómo es…- Lo mire y suspire.

-Yo fui aspirante… me falto solo un punto para pasar…- Me miro como si fuera un héroe.

-¿Cuántos puntos quieren? ¿¡CUANTOS!...-

-Tranquilo… o no te enseño nada… piden 4000… saque 3999… si no fuera por eso no estuviera aquí…- Parece que le acabo de doblegar la confianza. –Pero… como recuerdo las preguntas del examen te puedo ayudar… ¿De acuerdo?...- Me miro esperanzado.

-Si sempai!...-

**Paul! Espero que te guste! xD este es el comienzo.**

**Sugerencias, amenazas de muerte papas? Rocas? Un THIS IS SPATA u otra cosa son aceptadas xD**


	2. Chapter 2 ¿Esto empiezo?

**Como pago a Kyoko por hacerme la tarea xD enjoy!**

**Hetalia no es mio blablablablabla**

**Por cierto chicas! Quiero hacer la pareja de junjou terrorist! Escojan personajes! Y por votación are la pareja :D**

******************************Junjou Egoist?**********************************

Llegue temprano como siempre al salón… de nuevo no había nadie, como siempre… decidí de nuevo ir a ver que había de interesante en el colegio, fui a las canchas de futbol y vi a un chico nuevo en el equipo… ¿Sera nuevo en el colegio? Jamás lo había visto, en fin, me dirigí al campo de arboles y vi a otro chico nuevo… vaya son dos, vi que Lovino estaba cerca de ahí ¿Por qué tendrá esa cara de bobo?... ni idea, fui directo a él, le iba a decir algo sobre el examen.

-Oye Lovino… sobre el examen te iba a decir que viene algo aparte…- No me prestó atención, estaba mirando a la nada como idiota. –Oye! Lovino!...-

-Lindo…-

-EH?...- ¿De qué mierdas está hablando?.

-eh? Ah! Lo siento Vash-sempai me distraje…- Mire hacia donde estaba viendo, era uno de los chicos nuevos, es extraño. –¿Qué era lo que me ibas a decir?...- Volví a la realidad y voltee hacia el.

-A si… descubrir que acaban de agregar otro idioma al examen, toda la noche no dormí por buscar alguna foto o dato sobre si sea cierto pero, es mejor aprenderlo por sí o por no…- Me miro con pesadez, ah estado estudiando muy duro, lo sé por ser su tutor –Me imagine que arias esa cara, pero vamos… tu pasaras ese examen con honores!...- Lo mire con orgullo, tenía el apoyo de mi hermana y de mis amigos de suiza, con eso me ayudara a ayudar a Lovino.

-¿Cuál es el sexto idioma sempai?...- Lo mire no muy seguro si decírselo o no, pero me di cuenta de que era por su bien así que lo diré lentamente.

-Es una lengua perdida y usada mucho para hacer poemas, no creo que sea muy inconveniente para ti aprenderla, aparte como eres italiano no te será muy difícil… es latín…- Me miro como si le fuera a decir algo más.

-Sempai… ¿usted sabe hablar latín?...- Lo mire… sabia que preguntaría eso, di un suspiro grande y negué con la cabeza, parecía derrocado como si ya no tuviese esperanza.

-Pero conozco a alguien que podría enseñarte…- Me miro con una mirada esperanzada –Pero, tendré que hablarlo con él, supongo que no te será mucho problema esperar una semana para empezar…-

-No sempai y gracias, tengo que ir con mis amigos les prometí llevarlos a casa hoy que no tengo extra clases, nos vemos…- Hizo una reverencia, la cultura de este país se hace mas apego a los estudiantes de aquí.

Decidí ir a vagar de nuevo, no sé cómo es que termine en el salón de música… otra vez… vi que no había nadie, me adentre y vi que había un violín cerca de la ventana, había aprendido a tocar violín cuando era niño, mi abuelo me enseño, y decidí ajustar las cuerdas y tocar, empecé con la sonata de Canon, me entretuve mucho tiempo tocando piezas de Beethoven en violín y uno que otro compositor, cuando termine de tocar vi al aristócrata que tocaba el piano la vez pasada aplaudir levemente.

-Te gusta Beethoven… es muy buen compositor, a pesar de tener manos tan pequeñas puedes tocar muy bien el violín…- Lo mire indiferente. Deje el instrumento de donde lo había tomado con cuidado. –Por cierto, soy Roderich Eldestein… onceavo grado…- Me dio la mano, por cortesía le di la mía, al tocarla vi que sus manos eran demasiado grandes y suaves… también… un poco frías.

-Soy Vash Zwingli, decimo grado…- No me soltó la mano se dedico a examinarla, ¿Quién se cree este?. -¿Qué estás haciendo?...-

-Viendo tus manos, es un poco imposible que puedas tocar le violín con esas manos de bebé…- Me dio una sonrisa sarcástica, quite mis manos de un movimiento brusco, el se dirigió a sentarse en el piano y empezó a tocar nuevamente, pero ahora la primera sinfonía que había tocado que era la de Canon la estaba tocando en el piano, al terminar me hizo una señal de que me acercara, y así lo hice, por pura curiosidad.

-Me gustaría que hiciéramos un dueto de esta canción…- Me mostro una sonrisa sincera, me pareció muy hermo… AAH! ¿¡Que mierdas estoy pensando! Me cachetee mentalmente y fui hacia el violín nuevamente. No puedo evitar tener un pequeño sonrojo.

Pasamos todo el día tocando hasta que una chica castaña con otro chico llegó al salón.

-Rode! Vine por ti!, es tarde… mucho gusto soy Elizabetha Hevevary…- Me dio la mano, yo también me presente.

-Vee… Yo soy Feliciano Vargas… un pliaceri di conocerti…- ¿Vargas?.

-¿Tu eres el hermano menor de Lovino?...- Me miro un poco confundido pero luego puso una sonrisa boba nuevamente.

-Vee! ¿Conoces a mi hermano?, pensé que él no le hablaba a más personas que no fueran Antonio-niichan, Francis-niichan o Gilbert… me sorprende viniendo de él…- No dije nada, solo me despedí y me fui directo a mi casillero. Sentí una mirada en mi espalda, voltee y vi que estaba Roderich.

-¿Qué pasa?...- Estaba un poco fastidiado quería irme a casa, trate de sonar lo mas cortes que pude.

-Me gustaría que hiciéramos otro dueto mañana… me encanta como tocas el violín, aparte de que es sorprendente que…- Me tomo de las manos – Alguien con unas manos tan pequeñas tenga esa habilidad…- Me sorprendí enserio… ¿Por qué me siento nervioso?, me siento muy nervioso al tener sus manos puestas así sobre las mías, esto es muy extraño.

-No me toques con tanta familiaridad… y supongo que… ¿gracias? Por el… ¿cumplido?...- Quite mis manos tome mi mochila y me fui lo más rápido que pude… este tipo hace que me ponga demasiado nervioso.

Llegue a mi casa, avente todo lo que tenia encima hoy no vendría Lovino así que me dirigí a la nevera haber que iba a comer hoy, no tenía ganas de cocinar nada, mejor fui a un Konvini y compre unos Mochis de chocolate y crema japonesa. Estaba caminando por la calle cuando vi a Roderich frente al edificio en donde vivo.

-¿Qué haces aquí?...- Volteo a verme un poco sorprendido.

-Eso debería de preguntar yo…- Le mire mal.

-Vivo aquí…-

-Yo también…- ¿Qué?... Eso es imposible o bueno no tanto pero, jamás lo había visto aquí. –Vivo en el primer piso, creí haberte visto así que salí y pues creo que tenía razón…- Este tipo tiene una actitud que me hace enojarme. -¿En cuál piso vives?...- Lo mire.

-En el quinto, en el 314…- Se hizo un silencio incomodo. –Me voy a mi departamento…- Al darme la vuelta sentí como me tomaba de la mano, voltee completamente anonadado, ¿Qué cree que está haciendo?. -¿Qué estás haciendo?...-

-Me gustan tus manos… a pesar de parecer de un franco tirador… son muy pequeñas y suaves…- Pero que… no sé cómo es que logre escaparme de esa incómoda situación pero lo hice… esto me está sacando canas verdes.

Realmente este idiota me hace sentir nervioso en todos los sentidos

******************************A la junjou egoist*************************************

**Amonos papa! xD bueno eso no tiene nada que ver, recuerden me falta la pareja junjou terrorist, que pareja de hetalia les gustaría que fuera esa clasificación :B matta!**


	3. Chapter 3 ¿Que es esto?

**WOOOP! De vuelta! Bueno emm lo de siempre **

**Hetalia no es mio es del sensual hidekaz! xD enjoy!**

**Ah y gracias por los review xD.**

*********************************A la junjou egoist*********************************

Esto está mal, no puede ser... de todas las persona que conozco, ella es la única a la cual nunca le desearía ningún mal... es la mejor... amable, cariñosa, respetable, inocente, linda y la mejor persona que haya pisado o conocido en el mundo... sin duda es la única que... Realmente creería que es un ángel y no una persona... Es la única que... me ah hecho sonreír amigablemente... ¿Por qué a ella?. Anoche me había llegado un mensaje de mi padre donde decía textualmente que… mi hermana Lily había caído enferma, no sé qué enfermedad sea, solo sé que está en el hospital muy grave…

-Maldición…- Me encontraba sentado bajo un árbol en uno de los enormes campus del colegio, porque este lugar es enorme, hoy estoy demasiado deprimido, lo bueno es que no hay clases si no esto afectaría mis calificaciones, y lo mejor es que yo estudio aparte en donde estoy viviendo actualmente. Mi padre está trabajando muy duro para conseguir el dinero y así poder pagar el hospital… me gustaría saber con qué enfermedad está cargando mi hermana.

Me desespere de estar sentado y fui a caminar sin rumbo en la institución, necesito distraerme, camine y camine, no sé cómo es que… llegue al sitio donde estaba la persona que menos quería ver en ese día… el idiota aristócrata. Trate de salir pero, para mi mala suerte me miro con indiferencia, yo se la devolví con una de fastidio, este tipo me pone nervioso, simplemente nervioso.

-Es extraño que vengas a visitarme… no me digas que te enamoraste de mi… porque si es así no tengo problema, ahora no estoy con nadie…- Ena… morado…

-¿¡Que mierda estás diciendo idiota! Óyeme bien, yo jamás me enamoraría de un idiota como tu… aparte no estoy de humor para soportarte y si vine aquí es para otra cosa…- Ese maldito aristócrata me las pagara muy caras en un futuro. Se levanto y fue directo hacia mí, retrocedí por reflejo, sin darme cuenta ya estaba contra la pared, no pude evitar sonrojarme, me tomo de las manos y las elevo a la altura de su rostro. –Déjame…-

-Realmente… tus manos son muy pequeñas y suaves, pero a la vez puede que maten a una persona de un tiro…- El muy idiota las acerco a su boca y las beso, esto se está saliendo de control y yo ni siquiera hago algo para quitar mis manos de su boca. –Tus manos son una verdadera obra de arte… tan pequeñas pero tan hábiles… debes ser muy bueno con la puntería y escribiendo rápidamente ¿no?...- Me miro fijamente, pensé que me miraba hasta el alma, tengo… un poco de miedo.

-Eso a ti no te import…-

-Hey! Señorito, ¿listo para irnos?...- Un chico raramente Albino entro interrumpiendo lo que apenas iba a decir –Hey termina de jugar con el chico, que West se pondrá fastidioso si lo hacemos esperar…- Roderich lo miro fastidiado y fue directo al piano recogiendo unas hojas y su mochila. Se acerco al chico albino y le aventó su mochila. -¡Hey!...-

-Tu llevas mis cosas por interrumpirme, idiota…- Se fueron.

Yo aun no salía del shock, ¿Qué había sido eso? ¿Por qué se me acerco así? Creo que voy a vomitar, mire mi reloj de mi celular, vi que ya era de salida, fui a mi casillero por mis cosas y a esperar a Lovino, espere poco tiempo por que vino corriendo conmigo.

Al llegar a casa hicimos lo de siempre, agregándole un poco mas de esfuerzo terminamos a las 7 de la noche, estábamos exhaustos, me levante y fui a la cocina a traer unos refrescos.

-Sempai…- Me senté y lo mire dándole a entender que le ponía atención. -¿Crees en el amor a primera vista?...- Me sorprendí, pensé que sería algo relacionado con lo del examen, suspire.

-Mmm no sabría que decirte… no me eh enamorado ni nada por el estilo…-

-Oh…- Mire su cara de decepción, tal vez quería un consejo o algo.

-Pero… como es eso de lo que dices… ¿te enamoraste tu a primera vista?...- Me miro un poco sonrojado y asintió. –Mmm, bueno… esto… supongo que, eres italiano coquetear es tu fuerte y no digas que no que te eh visto siempre coqueteando con las chicas junto a tu hermano…-

-AH! Pero es que el problema no es que no sepa conquistar, lo que pasa es que es de mi mismo sexo!...- Eso… simplemente me sorprendió, cuando vio mi cara de sorpresa bajo la mirada sonrojada y esperando a que reaccionara. –Y… no sé como acercármele…-

-Bueno… esto, me tomaste desprevenido, no te odio, no importa que sea de tu mismo sexo… el amor es el amor y listo… bueno… si es otro chico puedes empezar siendo su amigo… espera…- Me miro con miedo. –El chico que te gusta ¿Es el que estabas embobado la vez pasada?…- Me miro y asintió. –Mmm… se ve que el chico era muy sociable, trata de hablar con el…- Vi que su mirada estaba un poco más confiada –Y luego pues si se dan las cosas, pues ahí tienes… pero no quiero que si te rechaza, interfiera en tus estudios recuerda a qué lugar vas!...- Le dije estrictamente.

-Si, sempai… ah maldición es tarde, tengo que llegar a casa temprano, gracias por su tiempo…- Lo apure y me despedí rápidamente, se fue corriendo. Ojala y tenga suerte.

Me cambie y me puse el pijama, me lo hizo mi hermana, a pesar de ser rosa, no importa, ella lo hizo con amor y eso es lo que importa, tome mi computadora y decidí ver si mis padres o mis amigos estuvieran conectados, Eureka, estaba mi padre desde el correo de mi hermana. Le mande una solicitud de cámara web, la acepto.

-Papá…- Vi que tenía los ojos rojos, parecía que estuviera llorando.

"_Vash… hijo que bueno verte, te extrañamos mucho…"_

-Papá, ¿Qué le paso a lily?...- Solo esa pregunta hizo que mi padre empezara a derramar lagrimas ¿Qué rayos está pasando?. –Papá…- Mi mirada cambio a una preocupada.

"_Lily… ella está en coma… aun no saben que le paso…" _Me siento con ganas de llorar… esto no puede estar pasando.

-No es cierto… papi… dime que no es cierto…- Empecé a derramar lagrimas -¿Cómo paso? Papi ¡¿Cómo paso?...- No podía detener mis lagrimas esto es demasiado doloroso, ¡¿Por qué a ella?.

"_Fuimos al hospital porque desde la mañana había estado teniendo mucho vomito, pero el ultimo que tuvo fue sangre… la llevamos a urgencias y se desmayo cuando la estaban checando…" _

Estaba llorando sonoramente, mi padre trato de calmarme pero era imposible, vi que mi padre cambio de lugar con mi madre ella tenía una mirada apacible, pero se veía en los ojos que estaba sufriendo, pero estaba siendo fuerte por mi y por mi hermana, empezó a cantarme una canción de cuna, pero aun así seguía derramando lagrimas. Después de un rato me dijeron que iban a ir con e doctor por si le tenían noticias que ellos me informaban, apague mi computadora y me acosté sollozando, estuve así como media hora. Escuche que tocaban el timbre, me pare y trate de limpiarme las lagrimas, fui hacia la puerta, vi por el visor quien era… ¿Qué hace Roderich aquí?.

Le abrí la puerta lentamente -¿Qué pasa?...- Mi cara aun estaba roja por llorar, pero aun así puse mi cara seria.

-Eh… ¿Por qué lloras?...-

-No es de tu incumbencia…- Dije mirándolo con indiferencia – Si no necesitas nada ad…- Fui interrumpido con el reciente abrazo que recibí de parte del aristócrata… sentí como me apretaba hacia si… era lo que necesitaba en este rato… no sé cómo pero, se me vino e sentimiento de golpe y empecé a llorar en su pecho.

-Deja salir todo lo que tienes… dicen que con un abrazo es mejor…- Su abrazo lo siento muy cálido, esto es demasiado extraño, no sé porque pero me aferre mucho mas a él y viceversa, no se porque… no quiero que me suelte nunca.

-Idiota… ¿qu… quien eres para decirme que hacer?...-

-A pesar de estar llorando tu actitud indiferente aun se encuentra aquí…-

Pase la noche hablando con el… le dije sobre lo que le pasaba a mi hermana, el me conto sobre él y yo sobre mi… nos quedamos dormidos en el sillón de mi departamento, no me di cuenta hasta que desperté aun abrazado de él.

*****************************A la junjou egoist******************

**Bitch, i´m a fucking fujoshi! xD**

**Ok, ya… se acepta cualquier tipo de comentario… no me maten xD**


	4. Chapter 4 ¿Por donde empiezo?

**Cap 4 up! XD LAL bueno podemos empezar con los derechos de autor :B**

**Hetalia no es mio es del grandioso y sexy xD Himaruya Hidekaz **

**Por cierto! HAPPY BIRTHDAY ALFRED! xD Tambien para France-oniisan xD también felicidades Antonio por lo de Eurocopa emm… y ya xD**

******************************A la junjou Egoist****************************************

Desperté abrazando a Roderich, vi que el aun estaba dormido, realmente a como estoy no me importa, necesitaba apoyo, me quede un momento así y no sé porque pero… me sentí a gusto y protegido siendo abrazado de esa manera así que no me quite. Después de un rato sentí que se removía me separe lentamente, me miro y me dio una sonrisa. -¿Pudiste dormir bien?...- Asentí.

-Gracias… por lo de anoche… supongo, por cierto ¿Qué necesitabas? Y más importante… como es que supiste donde era mi cuarto…- Me miro con una cara aburrida, y yo que ya empezaba a ¿respetarlo? Por así decirlo.

-Da la casualidad de que vine con una señora a ver si me podía dar un poco de azúcar, por que iba a cocinar unos dulces, pero luego me dijo que no tenia y que tal vez el chico extranjero que vivía a su lado podría darme… así es como termine aquí… pero me quede por que te vi con la cara llena de amargura…- Este tipo… me saca canas verdes.

-Oh vaya… No pensé que sería esa tu respuesta, la verdad pensé que me dirías que me seguiste o algo así…- Dije en broma, me mira con su cara de aristócrata y dio un bufido, me volvió a mirar altaneramente.

-¿Por qué tengo la ligera impresión de que desearas que fuera así?...- Me exalte, ese idiota ¿¡Que se cree! Como si esperara eso, JAH!, realmente este tipo es un idiota.

-JAH! Ya quisieras que lo deseara, en la forma que tomaste mis manos ayer y te quedaste conmigo esta noche no me deja nada a la imaginación…- Dije con altanería, me miro un poco aburrido, yo solo le di una sonrisa triunfal- Vez… De hab….-

-Si el chico que no hizo nada por quitarlas de mi boca, el que se aferro llorando anoche a mi, que se despertó y luego se volvió acurrucar… si claro, realmente eres un chico que no sabe lo que dice…- HABIA ESTADO DESPIERTO! Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Le mire enojado, me voltee dando un bufido, me pare y fui a lavarme la cara, lo bueno es que si faltaba a clase no pasaría nada, y parece que él tampoco iría -¿Piensas ir al colegio?...- Negué con la cabeza… esperen… ¿¡Me siguió hasta el baño!

-Hey… Necesito privacidad… si sabes a lo que me refiero…-

-Te seguí porque pensé que podrías volver a llorar, así que si estoy cerca podría abrazarte para consolarte de nuevo… O algo por el estilo…- Le dedique una mirada de odio, pero siento mis mejillas arder… Acaso… ¡Maldición me estoy poniendo nervioso otra vez! No dije nada más y le cerré la puerta en la cara.

Después de lavarme la cara hice mis necesidades en el baño, abrí la puerta y el idiota estaba recargado en la pared de enfrente. Lo ignore y fui a la cocina, me volvió a seguir -¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer?...-

-Si… pero prefiero molestarte…- Siento como si me saliera una gota en la sien al estilo anime. Volví mi mirada al refrigerador y saque una lata de soda, saque otra y se avente, yo abrí la mía – Te invito a comer…-

-No puedo, Lovino viene hoy a sus clases así que no puedo… y no quiero…- Dije mientras me sentaba con mi computadora en piernas y la encendía.

-Entonces vengo por ti a las 8 para ir a cenar…-Se levanto directo a la puerta. Lo seguí sorprendido.

-¡Espera! ¡Yo no te eh dicho que iré!...-

-Iras, quiero animarte un poco, te gustara ir al lugar donde cenaremos…-

-Pero…-

-Está hecho, es una cita… Nos vemos más tarde…- Salió como si nada dejándome con la palabra en la boca… Este tipo me saca de mis cacillas.

Después de una hora llego Lovino un poco cansado, a lo mejor y estuvo corriendo -¿Qué te paso?...-

-Me persiguió un perro… Tuve que lanzarle mis frituras… maldito perro bastardo… Se me hizo extraño no verlo en el colegio sempai ¿Paso algo?...- Le mire un poco cansado y suspire.

-Creo que tengo una cita esta noche…- Dije con pesadez, voltee la mirada hacia otro lugar, juraría que estaba sonrojado. –Pero no quiero ir…-

-No pensé que sempai tuviera pretendientes, ¡Debe ir! Puede y que esa persona sea la indicada para usted…- Lo mire confundido.

-¿Crees que la persona que me invito, a la fuerza, este enamorada de mi?...- Dude de mi pregunta, no sé si debí haberla dicho o no.

-Pues claro que si, ¡Ese es el inicio! Luego viene lo demás y lo demás…- Vi que tenía una cara de emoción, no pensé que alguien como Lovino pudiera hacer esa expresión.

-Bueno… esto… es demasiado extraño…- Me puse nervioso, por dios, Lovino me está apoyando para poder tener una buena cita con Roderich… supongo que podría ir solo en agradecimiento por lo de anoche, espero que no se pase de listo. –Bien empecemos…-

********************************Cuidado chico acabas de firmar tu sentencia**********************

Ya eran las 8… me arregle, no sé porque pero lo hice, me puse una camisa y pantalones formales, escuche que tocaban la puerta y la abrí, vi a Roderich con una chica de cabello castaño, bueno por alguna extraña razón no me esperaba a esta… chica. –Waaaah Es el Rode! Es tan lindo… Tenias razón, está bien te ganaste la cena gratis…-

-¿Eh? ¿De que se trata todo esto?...- Este idiota ¿Está jugando conmigo? Me miro sin expresión y solo dio un suspiro.

-Sus padres son dueños del restaurante al que iremos… ella solo vino a verte…- Mientras decía eso, se puso detrás de mí y me tomo de las manos y de mi barbilla acercando su boca hacia la mía, pensé por un momento que me besaría pero solo se quedo a un unos centímetros y sentí un flash en mi cara –Y esta es la paga, bien Elizabetha nos vemos mañana en clase…-

-Adios…- Se fue con una sonrisa en la cara, dejándonos completamente solos al aristócrata y a mí, pensé ¿¡Que mierda fue eso!.

-¿Qué rayos?...-

Salimos del edificio y nos dirigimos a la estación del metro, después de unas estaciones llegamos al dichoso restaurante, era uno elegante, pero juvenil, una muy extraña combinación, al entrar ya tenía una reservación, había muchas parejas… la mayoría heterosexuales, las otras eran homosexuales, me sentí un poco incomodo así que solo tocí un poco. Me miro, y se quedo así por unos minutos, los cuales me sentí un poco acosado. -¿Qué?...-

-Nada, simplemente me gusta ver tu cara sonrojada…- No la tenía sonrojada, si no hasta que dijo eso, me siento muy extraño.

-Tsk…- Desvié la mirada hacia el menú. Pedí una entrada simple de sopa.

En toda la maldita cena se me quedaba mirando o me tomaba de la mano, no sé porque pero me sentía bien, había pedido una bebida de helado, pero no leí bien lo que contenía y lo que causo que me pusiera medio mareado o ebrio. Al terminar salimos, yo con un poco de ayuda me dolía la cabeza, fuimos a un parque a caminar para que se me quitara lo mareado, nos sentamos en una banca, mientras estábamos descansando el estaba tarareando una canción no supe cual era, pero se me hacia conocida, solo me deje llevar por su tarareo y me acomode en su hombro, el me abrazo por el hombro, sentí como mis parpados se hacían pesados.

Antes de que mis ojos se cerraran sentí como me tomaban de mi barbilla y a mis labios ser tocados por algo suave, cálido… y dulce, abrí un poco mis ojos para ver que era, vi que Roderich me estaba besando, pero me miraba directo a los ojos, se abrazo más a mí, no sé si haya sido el postre que contenía alcohol, pero… me aferre mas a Roderich…

Al despertar tenía una ligera resaca… me duele totalmente la cabeza, me levante un poco y vi que estaba en mi habitación, aun tenía mi ropa puesta… sentí el brazo de alguien y vi que era Roderich… recordé lo que paso anoche… me sonroje a más no poder, ¡ME BESE CON RODERICH! Me quede en la misma posición por un tiempo… ese abra sido mi primer beso pero… no estuvo mal… la verdad…

Creo que me gusto.

****************************Estas fuera!***************************************

-Roderich…- Había ido al salón de música, el siempre está ahí, así que fui por que en la mañana tuvimos que apurarnos para llegar al colegio. Al escucharme me miro y se paro directo hacia mi, me tomo con sus brazos por la cintura y me beso.

-Lamento no haberte despertado con un beso querido, pero se hacía tarde para las clases…- "Querido"? ¿Qué mierda?

-¿Qué… te pasa… IDIOTA! No me trates con tanta confianza!...- Lo empuje un poco me siento demasiado avergonzado, no pensé que me saliera con esta estupidez.

-jheee… si ayer anoche te dejaste besar por mí, y eras muy obediente cuando te decía como darme los besos…- Este tipo… lo mato, ¡JURO QUE LO MATO! –Oh es que acaso no recuerdas…-

-No!... aparte apenas y recuerdo cómo es que Salí del lugar, solo sé que estaba muy mareado…- Me volvió a tomar de la cintura y me tomo de la barbilla acercándome, cerré los ojos por inercia para esperar, porque pensé que me besaría, al sentir que no pasaba nada, los abrí y vi la cara altanera del idiota aristócrata mirarme con una sonrisa burlona… me saca canas verdes.

-Bien… entonces te are recordar…- Me empezó a besar muy brusco… odio a este tipo.


	5. Chapter 5 ¿Empezamos?

**LOLOLOLO:OLOLOLOLOLOLOL caaaaaap ….. xD no recuerdo pero esta listo.**

**Este fic es para mi amiga Kyoko Honda Wang al celebrar que ya estamos de nuevo en la prepa juntas YEEEI!**

**Bueno lol**

**Hetalia no me pertenece, es de su único creador Himaruya Hidekaz :D**

**Ennjoy**

Estos últimos días eh tratado de alejarme de Roderich lo mas que puedo, pero desde que conoce donde vivo siempre va en las tardes, incluso después de que Lovino se va de mi departamento, pareciera que se estaba aprendiendo mis horarios libres solo para molestar, eso me irrita… no solo eso, me irrita que yo no eh hecho nada para impedírselo, supongo que me acostumbre a las salidas, que me obliga ir, y a que me abrace por el hombro y sus intentos de besarme… a veces creo que le correspondo… me siento muy extraño en esto, pareciere que él y yo tuviéramos una relación… me irrita.

Al llegar a lo que es mi salón… muy extraño que lo parezca, nos avisaron que habría un campamento, en la tarde platique un poco con Lovino acerca de eso y me dijo que iría, le pedí permiso a mi padre y me dijo que sería bueno para mí distraerme un poco, que con el apoyo que le daba desde aquí lo satisfacía y que estaba orgulloso de mi, después de hablar con el escuche como tocaban a la puerta, ya acostumbrado a la persona que siempre venia a esa hora. Empezó a tocar un poco insistente me irrite y le abrí -¡Deja de tocar así! ¿¡Quieres que los vecinos se despierten!?...- No me respondió, simplemente me abrazo, yo al no saber qué hacer se lo correspondí. -¿Qué te pasa?... Este raro…- Me separo un poco para mirarme a los ojos.

-Me eh estado planteando últimamente todo, bueno… lo que hemos pasado y…- Vi que tenía la cara sonrojada, esto sí que es nuevo: Un aristócrata sonrojado ¿Qué sigue? ¿Lovino llorando? Me sacudí mentalmente para volver a poner atención a Roderich. –Bueno, me correspondes a mis abrazos y a mis besos pero, ¿Qué somos para ti?... ni siquiera me has dicho te quiero en ninguno de estos días…- ¿Qué… somos? ¡¿Qué?! No enserio, yo… no pensé que realmente, sin saber yo, estábamos saliendo… ¿¡YO!?, me sonroje a más no poder, desde que conozco a Roderich lo único que me hace sentir es nerviosismo, pero a la vez… me siento un poco cálido al lado de él. No sé que sienta por el aristócrata. Pero no puedo mentir, debo dejar en claro como estoy. -¿Tu me quieres verdad?...- Esa pregunta me llego como un balde de agua fría despertándome, el enserio me quiere, pero yo no sé ni siquiera si lo mío es… espera… Vash concéntrate, no estás para sentimentalismos… esto ni yo me le creo, viéndome obligado a contestarle algo que lo calmara, me estaba dando una mirada profunda y esperanzada, me estaba mirando directamente a los ojos, lo cual solo provoco que me sonrojara mas, si es que se podía, me puse nuevamente nervioso, apoyo su frente contra la mía –Dime ¿Qué es lo que sientes por mi?...- Respire hondo tratando de darme valor, al sentirme al menos un poco más confiado le mire a los ojos.

-Yo… creo que te quiero, pero… esto es demasiado extraño… ni siquiera te conozco, pero eres el primero que hace que me ponga nervioso…- Mientras decía eso, no me di cuenta que mi cuerpo se movía por sí solo y coloco mis manos en las mejillas de Roderich –Creo… que con el tiempo podre saber si realmente yo estoy enamorado de ti… pero supongo que podemos tratar…- ¡Eso ultimo no lo pensé! Se me salió sin saber, desvié la mirada después de darme cuenta, no sentí ninguna reacción de parte de Roderich, hasta que voltee un poco a verlo y vi que estaba sonrojado y con los ojos brillantes, sin saber lo rápido que fue me empezó a besar llevándome hasta el sofá recostándome en él.

-Te quiero… desde la primera vez que te escuche tocar el violín, me sorprendiste totalmente, pero después de conocerte un poco, no pensé que caería rendido así a ti…- Espero solamente que no esté jugando conmigo, no quiero salir lastimado –Me sorprendió que tuvieras unas manos tan pequeñas y de francotirador y aun así puedas tocar tan bien…-

-¡AH! ¡Suéltame!...- Me queje -¡Y no tengo manos pequeñas!...- Al poder quitármelo de encima, al fin, nos sentamos en el sillón teniendo un pequeño incomodo silencio, luego puso su brazo alrededor de mi cuello y me dio un beso en la mejilla, me sonroje y desvié la mirada.

-¿Iras al campamento?...-

-Si…-

-Entonces iré…- ¿Eh? Es que acaso ¿No iba a ir? Me pare aun pensando en eso, abrí mi refrigerador y tome un chocolate que tenia ahí, volví al sofá y me senté un poco alejado de él, pero el idiota se acerco y mientras tenía el chocolate en la boca me beso de lengua, quitándome mi chocolate –El chocolate suizo sabe mejor de la boca de uno…- Me sonroje.

-Idiota…-

*******************************A la junjou egoist***********************************

Me encontré con Roderich saliendo del edificio con una mochila de campamento y pareciera que llevaba su violín, me acerque un poco adormilado y él aprovecho eso y me robo un beso, algún día me vengare… yo lo sé.

Al llegar al colegio nos dieron la noticia de que no había suficientes lugares en los asientos del camión, lo que querría decir que nos sentaremos en el regazo de nuestros compañeros, mire que este Roderich se sentó en el último lugar vacio, lo que significaba que me tendría que sentar arriba de él… no es bonito.

El camino hacia donde iríamos era de unas 9 horas, Haci que estaría así sentados por mucho tiempo, estaba harto de los comentarios sarcóticos y quejas de Roderich, Lo peor es porque el idiota de su primo Gilbert estaba al lado de nosotros, cosa que no me agrado mucho que digamos, y para arruinar más la situación, el maldito chofer pareciera que estuviera en mi contra, estaba pasando por cada bache que había en la carretera, en cuanto caía en uno saltaba y rozaba con la entrepierna del Roderich, 3…4…5 baches bastaron para sentir la entre pierna endurecerse, No pude sonrojarme más –Esta bien pueden ir al baño o comprar algo para el camino, ¿quien tiene que ir?…-

Vi que Lovino grito histérico y salió corriendo junto a otro chico rubio, que extraño, el caso es que Gilbert se paro y fue también al baño y me pude sentar en el asiento sintiendo que mi trasero me lo agradecía totalmente, arriba de Roderich me sentía muy incomodo, no estoy acostumbrado a sentarme tanto y menos arriba de alguien. –Me duele…- Me queje, haciendo que Roderich me mirara divertido y me pasara una soda de frutas, yo la acepte y la tome.

-Sabes…- Voltee hacia Roderich –Podría acostumbrarme a estar así contigo mucho más tiempo…- Escupí la soda por inercia casi ahogándome, ¿No hablaba en serio verdad?.

-Idiota, no digas cosas innecesarias…- Volví a dar un trago a mi soda y él me dio un beso en la mejilla, para cuando sentí un flash en mi cara fue demasiado tarde. Vi que la amiga de Roderich estaba gritando con otras chicas después de ver la foto. -¿Ahora qué?...-

-Nuestra próxima cita será patrocinada por ella…- Por que ella… no esperen… ¿Proxima cita?...

…

…

…

¡¿PROXIMA CITA?!

-No digas idioteces, quien te asegura que aceptare…- Me miro con esa cara de aristócrata, me irrita.

-Lo harás… yo lo sé…-

-¿Qué te tiene tan seguro?...- Saco su celular y me mostro una foto mía y de él durmiendo en mi cama… Me las pagara. -¡Ah! Está bien… sé lo que harás con esa foto, ¡Iré! ¡¿Contento?!...- Me dio una sonrisa satisfecha y me abrazo por el hombro, me vengare, yo me vengare.

****************************A la junjou egoist :B********************************************

Ya era el segundo día de campamento el primero simplemente nos acomodamos en nuestras cabañas, para mi fortuna no me toco en donde mismo que Roderich, si no vendría estando acosando como vio a un chico danés que estaba siempre molestando a un chico noruego, le daba un poco de gracia pero la quito de su cara, no quería parecer grosero.

Salí para ver el lugar un poco más, vi que la cabaña en donde estaba Lovino, estaban jugando futbol, pase de largo, aunque si me dieron ganas de jugar, me adentre un poco en el bosque, obviamente en el límite que teníamos, no me quería perder. Empecé a escuchar una melodía y me deje llevar guiar hasta ella, llegue a un pequeño Kiosco… raro, y vi a una persona con pantalón de mezclilla y una camisa azul marino, tocando una canción conocida para mi, más bien pareciera que estuviera haciendo un cover de una canción de The Beatles, mas especifico la de "Hey Jude" me gusta esa banda, y esa es una de mis canciones favoritas. Sin pensarlo empecé a cantar.

_Hey jude, don't make it bad.  
Take a sad song and make it better.  
Remember to let her into your heart,  
Then you can start to make it better._

Me empecé a acercar a esa persona, pareciera que empezó a seguir el ritmo de mi voz con el violín, subí las escaleras mientras seguía con la nota.

_Hey jude, don't be afraid.  
You were made to go out and get her.  
The minute you let her under your skin,  
Then you begin to make it better._

Mire a la persona que lo tocaba y esa era Roderich, me miro un poco extrañado pero aun sin dejar de tocar, después de un rato finalizamos la canción, me miro con cierto sonrojo, yo solo ladee la mirada, me puse nervioso. Nos sentamos en la bancas que tenía allí, ese lugar parecía que ah estado abandonado por mucho tiempo. -¿Cómo es que llegaste aquí?...- Voltee a verlo, estaba con la mirada desviada, creo que le dio vergüenza que le escuchara tocar.

-Camine y escuche la melodía… no pensé que te gustara ese tipo de música…- Le dije tratando de que mirada… maldición ya no me reconozco.

-Soy adolescente después de todo… no puedo evitar que no me guste algunas canciones…- Me miro con un pequeño sonrojo, reí por lo bajo, nunca lo había visto así –No es gracioso…-

-No me rio de eso, me rio de tu cara… estas sonrojado idiota…- Dije dándole una sonrisa y empezar a reír abiertamente. Es la primera vez que rio así de fuerte.

*****************************A la junjou egoist*****************************************

Nos quedamos en el kiosco hasta la noche, nos turnábamos para tocar el violín, terminamos haciendo toda la discografía de The Beatles, fue divertido empezamos a platicar sobre nuestras infancias, descubrí que el entro al mundo de la música gracias a su abuelo, que fue un compositor, el termino sabiendo sobre mi familia, sin dame cuenta ya estaba acurrucado en su hombro con algo de sueño, me di cuenta de que tenía que volver a la cabaña o me regañarían al igual que el.

-Tenemos que irnos a la cabaña o nos regañaran…- Me levante y al solo tratar de dar un paso, sentí como Roderich me tomaba de la mano, voltee a verlo y me dio una cara decidida, no entendí el porqué de su expresión. –Tenemos que irnos…-

-No… ¿Por qué no nos quedamos esta noche tu y yo aquí?...- Me sonroje, que bueno que estaba de noche y así no se me notaria mucho, porque creo que fue demasiado. –Aparte no sería la primera vez que nos dormimos juntos…-

-¡Déjame Idiota! No me voy a…- Sentí como los labios de Roderich se fundían con los míos, me siento un poco nervioso, en las veces que nos hemos besado, más bien en las que él me besa, jamás eh sabido corresponder, sentí como me recostaba en la banca y me empezaba a besar más profundo. –Esp… Espera… Rod… ¡MALDITA SEA!...- Lo aleje de un pequeño empujón.

-¿Qué pasa?...-

-¿Qué tratabas de hacerme?...- Me miro comprendiendo mi situación, había sentido como si me hubiera querido violar… solo de pensarlo me da escalofríos.

-Amm… bueno… Yo solo quería besarte hasta quedarnos dormidos, como la vez pasada…- Le mire tratando de ver si lo que me decía era verdad, y si, estaba mintiendo. Puse una mirada asesina. –Perdón, pensé que estabas listo, pero veo que no…- Se levanto y me ayudo a pararme –Es mejor que volvamos a la cabaña…-

-¡Espera!...- Mi cuerpo está reaccionando solo… no puedo controlar nada… ¡maldición! -¿Q… que es eso a lo que no estoy listo?...- Estoy nervioso ¡aah! No quiero sentirme así, ¿¡Por que últimamente no pienso lo que digo!?

-Pensé que tu y yo podríamos hacer el amor en un lugar tan perfecto como este…-

-¿¡Eh!?...-

****************************A la junjou egoist***********************************

**Bueno… estem… LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL ok no tengo una noticia :D LEMON! Siiiip en el siguiente capitulo estará lo mas esperado por mi amiga kyoko xD bueno amm… LOOL**

**Se aceptan sugerencias, cosas de muerte blablablá esto, y para las que siguen mi fic de " LAS AVENTURAS DE PEÑA NIETO" lo tratare de actualizar muy pronto que necesito un poco mas, x que lo escribi en mi cela si que XP xD bueno**

**Matte ne!**


	6. Chapter 6 ¿Emocionado?

**Este capítulo es auspiciado por… Kyoko Honda Wang que me está presionando en clase, y quiere Lemmon LOL.**

**Hetalia es propiedad de Himaruya Hidekaz… mierda… quiero que sea mio.**

**Advertencias… Lemmon , Malas paabras y yo de Autora LOL **

**Espero que les guste y sobre todo a ti kyoko… conten tus orgasmos LOL.**

**Por cierto aca ya Vash no dira nada asi que será ya en tercera persona… creo no comprendo… después de ver bob esponja me siento patricio estrella LOLOLOLOLOLOL**

********************************A la Junjou Egoist**********************************

-¿¡Que pensaste qué?!...- El rubio se exalto a tal declaración hecha por el austriaco, el otro solo dio una pequeña sonrisa burlona. -¡No te burles de mi!... hablo enserio, eres un puto pervertido…- Empujo un poco al pelinegro y trato de irse de nuevo, pero Roderich no lo dejo, lo tomo de los hombros y lo acostó nuevamente en la banca. Lo empezó a besar apasionadamente, el rubio trato de zafarse pero se dejo llevar por los labios del austriaco. Se separaron para tomar un poco de aire, el suizo aun estaba atontado por el beso.

-Me gusta cuando te dejas llevar…- El rubio dio una réplica, pero fue callado con otro beso.

-Idiota…- El rubio mostraba un lindo sonrojo, se volvieron a besar apasionadamente, pero esta vez el austriaco empezó a meter una mano por atrás, acariciando la suave espalda que mostraba el más bajo, se separaron un poco, el pelinegro empezó a lamer su cuello –Espera…- El más grande se detuvo y le miro un poco confundido. -¿Quieres… realmente tomarme aquí?... bueno es que…- Si Vash estuviera hablando realmente se diría, "_Para esto ya idiota!" _o algo así por el estilo, pero se estaba dejando llevar por Roderich de manera sorprendente, que ya ni se estaba dando cuenta de que estaba a punto de acostarse con él.

-Para mí es el lugar perfecto, la luz de la luna… las estrellas… tu… te dije que quería hacerte el amor, y eso hare esto no será un acostón cualquiera, yo jamás haría eso, va en contra de mis principios…- El austriaco giro la cabeza con un pequeño sonrojo –Aparte… no quiero que mi primera vez sea con cualquiera, quiero que sea contigo…-

-T… también es mi primera vez…- Hubo un silencio un tanto incomodo -¿Sabes al menos que se debe hacer? Porque yo no… y si es así ¿Quién de nosotros va… abajo?...- El rubio no pudo más que sonrojarse más (¿Se puede?).

-Obviamente tu serás el de abajo…-

-¡¿Eh?! ¿¡Porque yo!?...-

-Porque eres el más bajito y tienes cara de… Uke…- Antes de que dijera algo el rubio, el aristócrata le empezó a quitar la camisa, haciendo que el otro empezara a reclamar que no era justo que él estuviera abajo, cuando se deshizo de la camisa, empezó a lamer lo que es su pecho y su estomago. Haciendo un camino de besos hacia su cuello, el rubio se ponía nervioso, realmente lo haría ¡Y con el aristócrata! Para que él se dejara tocar así, y besar… -¿Se siente bien?...-

Suspiro, cada vez que Roderich hacia un camino de besos, le besaba apasionadamente en la boca, el pelinegro se empezó a deshacer de su camisa, cosa que fue interrumpida por el suizo -¿Qué pasa?...-

-Y…yo te quito la camisa…- Si estaba nervioso que hasta tartamudeaba, miro por un instante la cara de Roderich, vio que tenía una pequeña sonrisa satisfecha y sus ojos tenían un brillo muy extraño, pero lo más importante de ese brillo, es que el suizo lo provocaba. –Esto es extraño…-

-Lo es… pero es la forma en la que personas ya de nuestra edad o más grandes hacen para demostrarse el amor más puro y sano…-

-Y pensar que dicen que la nueva prueba de amor actual es dar tu contraseña de Facebook…- El pelinegro rio un poco.

-Para los que no confían en su pareja, lo es…- Se besaron tiernamente por unos minutos, si minutos.

Roderich empezó a tocar por encima de la ropa al rubio para estimularlo un poco, mientras el se excitaba con la vista, el suizo estaba sonrojado, con los ojos vidriosos y casi con la mirada perdida, los movimientos del aristócrata en su entrepierna le hacían perder el sentido de sí mismo, empezó a sentir esa parte un poco caliente. –Estas… excitado…-

-¿Lo estas tu?...- Pregunto aun sin estar en sus 5 sentidos. Lo miro, el aristócrata asintió, desde hace rato que estaba suspirando de placer. Después de un rato desabrocho el pantalón de mezclilla que traía el rubio, seguido de su ropa interior, se deleito un poco con la vista.

-Eres hermoso…- Dijo en un tono demasiado lujurioso para el gusto de Vash, este se levanto un poco y empezó a desabrochar el pantalón del aristócrata, este se puso muy sonrojado y excitado, sin saberlo el rubio le estaba tocando con un poco de curiosidad su miembro. Después de acariciarlo lentamente le dio un beso haciendo que el pelinegro diera un gemido de placer. Se alejo escupiendo un poco. -¿¡Que pasa!?...-

-Sabe feo…- Dijo mientras se limpiaba la boca con su antebrazo, el pelinegro lo acostó y dio otro camino de besos, pero ahora hacia la entrepierna del rubio. -¿Me vas a…? ¿Estás seguro?...- El austriaco asintió con una sonrisa, tomo el miembro del más bajo y lo empezó a acariciar haciendo que este comenzara a dar suspiros y gemidos. Después de estimularlo un poco, le dio una lamida haciendo que el rubio diera un gemido alto, cosa que cayó enseguida por seguridad, puede y que los demás los escuchen y salgan a investigar, y… los pondrían en vergüenza frente a todo el colegio, el cual estaba literalmente ahí.

Batallo mucho para callar sus gemidos, el sexo oral dado por Roderich le estaba matando de placer –Ro.. Roderich… me… ahh me voy a c…correr…- El pelinegro dejo de hacer su labor, pasando a besar al rubio, cosa que recibió casi automáticamente. Después de separarse, se acomodo entre las piernas del otro y ensalivo sus dedos.

-Dime si te duele…- El suizo asintió, metió un dedo en la entrada haciendo que el rubio gimiera de dolor y placer, empezó a hacer unos movimientos circulares en la entrada por un momento, después metió el segundo dedo haciendo lo mismo, sintió como el más bajo empezó a temblar un poco, le miro con un deje de preocupación, vio que unas pequeñas lagrimas empezaron a salir de los ojos verdes del suizo. Saco los dedos con cuidado. –Te dije que me avisaras si te dolía…-

-No importa… sigue… se… siente bien…- El pelinegro lo miro no muy seguro de la decisión –Continua… por favor…- Y así lo hizo, quien no se negaría a la cara de su uke con lagrimas en el rostro, acompañado de un sonrojo y cara suplicante… ni siquiera el hombre más heterosexual del mundo pudiera contenerse a no violarlo en el instante.

Metió de nuevo sus dedos en la entrada del rubio haciendo que gimiera nuevamente, después de hacer los mismo movimientos circulares ahí, los retiro y se estimulo un poco para que entrar en el suizo –Dolerá… así que trata de aguantar un poco de acuerdo, no me moveré hasta que tu me digas…- El más bajo asintió.

Empezó a meter la punta, haciendo que el rubio gimiera de dolor, entro lentamente hasta estar dentro totalmente. Se quedo quiero sintiendo como el suizo trataba de relajarse y acostumbrarse con la invasión a esa zona. Después de unos minutos sintió que el rubio se removía un poco, lo tomo como señal de que podía empezar. Comenzó con el vaivén lentamente, haciendo que el otro gimiera con un poco de dolor, mientras entraba el placer _"Se supone que esto es para disfrutar, duele mucho, nota: no dejar que lo vuelva a hacer… me las pagara caras este aristócrata"_.

Sin pensarlo, el pelinegro ya estaba empezando a aumentar la velocidad de sus embestidas haciendo que el rubio se tapara la boca para no dejar salir gemidos demasiado sonoros, el austriaco cambio de posición y puso al suizo en cuatro tomándolo de la cadera embistiéndolo un poco más fuerte, vio que estaba empezando a sangrar, pero por la excitación no le dio mucha importancia y siguió con lo que hacía.

Después de un rato y unas estocadas mas Vash se corrió, mientras que Roderich aun no terminaba, cambio de posiciones como 3 veces, terminando con el rubio acostado de lado y con una pierna en el hombro del austriaco, después de llegar a su límite se corrió dentro del rubio, se miraron y se besaron apasionadamente. Vieron que el sol estaba a punto de salir, se cambiaron como pudieron y fueron a las regaderas, cosa que le fue muy difícil al rubio ya que le dolía cierta parte. (LOL)

****************************A la junjou Egoist***************************************

**De nuevo con Vash.**

Después de hacer el… el amor con Roderich aun no puedo mirarle a la cara, me sonrojo ya hasta cuando me pone una mano en el hombro de solo recordarlo… siento como si fuera algo muy… no sé, me siento feliz, nervioso y extraño. Con decir que ni siquiera puedo darle las asesorías bien a Lovino, y no es como si él me pusiera mucha atención, habíamos vuelto a casa dos días después de… eso, parece que nadie aguanto estar sin tecnología y… ya sabrán, ya han pasado 5 días desde que volvimos, y este día en particular Lovino tenía unas ojeras muy grandes, me extraña de él.

-¿Te sientes bien?...- Pregunte un poco preocupado, levanto la mirada, parecía un Zombi.

-Si… es solo que… no dormí bien, no se preocupe sempai…- Su mirada me dice que no está bien, así que me senté nuevamente y di un sorbo de mi soda.

-¿Sabes qué? Mejor regresa a tu casa, tienes una cara de sueño, descansa un poco, sobre esforzarse no es bueno para tu salud… Anda, mañana terminamos esto, solo ve a dormir…- Se levanto casi como pudo, recogió sus cosas y se fue.

Encendí el televisor haber si había algo bueno, One Piece, bueno ver anime… en la cuna del anime no me haría daño, así que empecé a mirarlo. Sin darme cuenta me quede dormido en el sillón… otra vez.

**************************A la junjou Egoist******************************

**Eje… ajam… LOL bueno espero que les haya gustado :B LOL toma tu lemmon Kyoko XD**

**Alguna sugerencia?**


	7. Chapter 7 ¿Enserio?

**Este fic es auspiciado por….. un hombre en chat rulet….**

**Ok, bueno una aclaración con lo de los otros fics, subo este y mañana subo los otros porque aun me falta otro fic que terminar :B si lo se soy una loquilla, pero ya que**

**Hetalia no me pertenece le pertenece a papa hima :D**

*********************************A la junjou egoist*************************************

* * *

Los maestros extrañamente terminaron con esa patética huelga, de la cual nadie supo el porque de ella, simplemente todos los estudiantes lo ignorábamos, era hora del almuerzo, en la mañana me había encontrado con Roderich y quedamos en almorzar juntos, cosa que me incomoda un poco ya que no puedo olvidar ese día en el campamento. Últimamente he estado desvelándome con tal de que mi padre me dijera el estado de mi hermana, anoche me dijo que ya estaba mucho mejor y había despertado, aun no saben que es lo que tiene, pero lo bueno es que ya despertó y pude hablar con ella. Pase el pasillo un poco nervioso, fui a la sala de música para em.. recoger a Roderich, entre y vi que estaba su primo idiota, Gilbert, conozco al otro primo, el hermano menor de este chico Ludwig, me pregunto si no es adoptado este.

Me acerque a Roderich y me recibió con una sonrisa, ladee mi cabeza un poco sonrojado –Kesesese ¡Hey señorito! ¿Puedo hablar a solas con el chico?...- Vi que Roderich puso una cara de fastidio pensándolo un poco, luego asintió –Kesesese, bien pequeño niño rubio vamos a un lugar para ponernos cómodos…-

-¡Oi! Espera, ¿¡A donde me llevas!? ¡Maldita sea! ¡Roderich dile que me suelte!...-

-No te hará daño… creo… pero es una persona de confianza simplemente quiere hablar contigo…- Despues de que me dijo eso sentí como me arrastraron hasta el teatro de la escuela, vi que estaba La amiga de Roderich y el hermano de este secuestrador. Me solté con brusquedad.

-¡Eres un idiota Gilbert! Pudiste haber sido un poco más sensible…-

-¡¿EEh!? ¿Y por qué? Es un chico al igual que yo, así que no hay problema…- Vi como ella y el secuestrador empezaron a discutir, pase de largo a esos dos y me acerque a Ludwig.

-¿Se puede saber porque este me trajo aquí?...- Me volteo a ver, su mirada era un poco vacía, con solo verlo me daban ganas de ayudarlo en algo, pero ¿Cómo ayudare a alguien sin siquiera saber qué es lo que le pasa?.

-Roderich cumplirá años, y mi _aniki _quiere hacerle una fiesta de cumpleaños…- Su voz como su mirada eran totalmente apagadas, ah y… ¡¿Roderich cumple años!? Soy su novi… pare… en fin ¿Por qué no lo sabía?... se supone que él y yo somos novios y… ¿Nos contamos todo?, supongo que puedo darle algo especial… pero hare de nuevo… "eso" con él.

-¿Y qué es lo que le quieren hacer?...- Les pregunte a los otros dos que ya casi se estaban agarrando a golpes en el suelo, más bien Gilbert estaba en el suelo mientras la amiga de Roderich lo golpeaba.

-No lo se, tu eres su novio piensa en algo especial…- Me sonroje de sobremanera.

-¡¿Quién les dijo eso?!...-

-Elizabetha…- Voltee a mirarla y solo me tomo una foto y dio una pequeña risa, no es gracioso y menos para mí. –Como sea, el señorito es nuestro primo, así que queremos darle algo bueno y como ya tiene su primera pareja es mejor que el participe…-

-¿Primos? ¿También Elizabetha?...- Apunte a ella.

-¡Claro! Mira veras nuestro árbol genealógico: El abuelo de Lud y Gil es tío abuelo de Roderich, que él es el papa de la mamá de Roderich, mientras que yo soy su prima de parte de mi tío, papa de Rode, que soy hija de su hermana…- Ok… me confundí.

-¿Y bueno no tenían pensado algo ustedes?...- Se miraron entre sí. Esto no me huele nada bien.-¿Qué pasa?...-

-Bueno yo tenía pensado esto…- Elizabetha se acerco a mi oreja y me empezó a susurrar su primer plan… mierda.

-¡DE NINGUNA MANERA HARE ESO!...- Me aleje lo mas que pude, no es posible que una mujer tenga ese tipo de pensamientos, por dios es… raro. Salí corriendo del teatro, esa chica ya me dio miedo.

Después de correr tanto me encontré con Roderich, en el pasillo, bueno más bien me estampe contra él. Me ayudo a levantarme dándome su mano, al pararme aun me tenia agarrado de la mano, volteo a todas partes como si buscara algo ¿Qué le pasa?, al ver que no había nadie sonrió, ¿este tipo está loco o qué? Me solté un momento para voltear a donde buscaba algo, esto era raro, ¿por qué voltearía a los lados sin éxito u objetivo aparente? –Oye, ¿Qué buscabas?...- Le pregunte un poco cansado y nervioso, aun no supero lo que me dijo Elizabetha, que tipo de persona o criatura es ella, como para pedirme una cosa tan… extraña como esa, definitivamente nunca lo haría ni en mis mas locos sueños, por cierto el idiota de Roderich me debe una explicación por haberle dicho a sus primos que somos pareja, aun ni siquiera yo le he dicho a mi padre que tengo pareja ¡Y que es otro chico! Aunque mi padre no le importa que sea chico ya que el es liberalista, así que tengo un punto a favor, ¡pero no le puedo decir cuando mi hermana está hospitalizada! Bueno, en fin.

Sin que me respondiera aun mi pregunta sentí como sus labios chocaron con los míos en un rápido beso, me sonroje enormemente y era evidente ya el porqué volteo a todas partes, agache la cabeza, nos dirigimos a la banca del pasillo agarrados de la mano. -¿Por qué no me dijiste que cumplirás años?...- El idiota me miro con su cara de aristócrata.

-No pensé que fuera necesario, aparte llevaría a que me compraras un regalo, el cual no quiero porque con tal de verte ese día y pasear juntos será lo suficiente para poder vivir toda mi vida con solo una sonrisa tuya… la cual es muy extraño en tu cara, me gustaría verla…- Lo matare algún día de estos, eso estoy seguro. Le di un pequeño codazo, lo cual el solo se rio, sin saber recargue mi cabeza en su hombro y suspire un poco. -¿Qué tienes? Después del campamento haz estado muy pensativo, aun te duele el cuerpo o ¿Es otra cosa?...- Paso su brazo sobre mi hombro. Me acurruque un poco más, creo que ya me estoy acostumbrando a los besos mas pasionales, también a los acercamientos así.

-Mi hermana ya despertó… estoy feliz, aunque, me gustaría verla…- Sentí que me beso la cabeza y me sobo el brazo.

-No te preocupes, veras que muy pronto sean las vacaciones estarás en Europa abrazándola… La navidad no puede esperar…- Me separe un poco y lo mire directamente a los ojos, me iba a acercar para darle un beso en la boca pero sonó la maldita campana y tuvimos que separarnos de nuevo. Pero antes de que se fuera me abrazo por el hombro despistando a los demás alumnos. -¿Me puedo quedar esta noche en tu casa?...-

Yo por inercia acepte, ¡Solo por inercia! No es porque yo quiera además de que eso tendría que ver que esta noche el y yo durmamos juntos… y puede que él quiera que lo… Definitivamente le mandare a dormir en el sofá.

*******************************A la junjou Egoist*************************************

Lovino me aviso que no iría el día de hoy a estudiar por un compromiso, realmente hoy no tenía ganas de hacer nada así que no me opuse y le dije que los arreglara y que lo veía la semana que venía. Me vi con Roderich en la salida y caminamos directo hacia nuestros departamentos, quedamos primero en el de él, solo por un cambio para mañana y luego subimos al mío, al salir del elevador vimos que estaba alguien enfrente de mi puerta, más bien eran dos personas y solo hasta que me acerque vi quienes eran… sentí que el mundo se detuvo como mi respiración por un momento.

Este sería el último lugar en donde pensaría verlos.

**¡********************************************************************************

* * *

**Waaaaaaii xD si see que me tarde un chingo, pero pff, a mi compu le dio Lag asi que no podía subir nada, pero checaba todo desde mi cel :B (Tuve que desacerme de muuuuuuchas cosas) TT-TT pero no de los fics, que lo bueno es que tengo un respaldo muy grande de ellos :D**

**Bueno amm.. quiero chocolate, espero que les haya gustado :B **

**Algun comentario (jijijiji los deje en esa parte) XD**

**Kyoko aquí tienes tu cosa esta que se llama capitulo :B**


End file.
